Viral Theory: Infection
by Dingo T. Wilds
Summary: Fear. Fear is what you feel when you stare at the unknown. Fear is what they felt when they looked upon him. He too knew what fear was like. He felt fear the day he had made the discovery that twisted and shaped him into what he was today. He felt that fear when what he discovered infected him. He fears very little now, for he is the Third Prototype. Warning: gore & death included


Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Prototype is owned by Activision

XxXxXxXx

"MERCER!" Sargent James Heller roared as he hit the rooftop where the original Prototype stood, waiting for him. The hooded man stood there, a smirk clear on his face. As Heller approached his maker several of Mercer's Evolved, including the traitorous Sabrina Galloway, landed behind him.

"WHERE'S MAYA!" the enrage father continued. Alex Mercer smirked as he paced in front of his Evolved.

"I wouldn't worry about your little girl Heller, she's out of the way... and so is Dana." Mercer said, frowning at the mention of his 'sister'.

"You can either tell me where they are or I'll find out after I skull fuck you and drain the memory from the holes!" Heller growled, his arms morphing into his blade and a claw.

"Scary." Mercer said, mocking a shiver, "You just don't get it do you. I gave you everything, and this is how you repay me... Can't you understand what I'm doing!"

Mercer was getting agitated pacing back and for, selling his views like a salesman, "Humanity is stagnate, dying! I would give it one body, one mind! Think about it! No more conflict, no more disease, no more suffering. Don't you see, I'm giving it a second chance!"

"Enough of your fucking weird, fucking rambling SHIT!" Heller yelled once more, moving forward ready to kill the man who had taken Maya, "GIVE ME MY DAUGTHER!"

"Sure, alright. I tell you where Dana is, where Amaya is." Mercer said, a smirk widening. As Heller got closer, the original Prototype through his arm out to the side, tendrils writhing as they grabbed a surprised and terrified Sabrina.

"Wha..James!" Sabrina cried as Mercer's tendrils engulfed her before continuing on to the rest of the Evolved. As Heller took a step back Mercer drew the Evolved into his body, absorbing their Bio-mass. As he looked up with glowing red eyes, Mercer let out a cruel smirk, "Dana and Amaya are now sharing space with my Evolved."

Heller's eyes widened in horror as Mercer tapped his own temple, "That's right Heller, they're up here, separated from the normal rabble I've consumed. I plan to remake them in my own image, and I plan to make you watch."

As he was gloating, Mercer didn't expect Heller to bellow like a wounded Goliath, or to charge forward and strike with the force of one. As he pulled himself out of the trench that formed from his impact with the roof, Mercer saw Heller baring down on him with his claws extended, only to hastily done his armored form.

The fight was short and brutal. Despite his improved durability and strength in his armored form, Mercer was torn to pieces by his own creation. Heller had gone into a rage, one that was focused due to the man's military training. As Heller's strikes began hitting harder and faster, Alex Mercer was getting weaker and slower. When Heller finally let up, the original Prototype was unable to reform his limbs.

Alex then realized his mistake. He should of killed the man when he had first seen him, but he had been intrigued by the African-American Soilder.

'Heh,' Alex though as he felt Heller's hand wrap around his neck, 'I think I know what they meant when they said Curiosity killed the cat.'

Looking up at his strongest creation, Alex Mercer smirked for one last time as the claws plunged into his chest once more, "Welcome to the top of the food chain."

XxXxXxXx

_It was soon after he murdered his maker that James had knew that my brother had been telling the truth. He had consumed the virus that had taken Alex's form and discovered an isolated section of the 'Web of Intrigue', as I had jokingly labeled it when Alex finally told me the truth, he discovered myself and Maya. While there we a few others there, including Alex himself, James didn't care. He broke down, begging Amaya's forgiveness as well as my own. While the girl's voice whispered to her father letting him know she didn't blame him, I simply told him to gain my forgiveness he had to do one thing._

_Eradicate the remainder of the Blacklight besides what he himself carried. That was what I told him to do, and that is what James did. He consumed every drop of the infection, instinct guiding the tendrils he released consume the infected, no matter if they were already changed or not. He consumed the towers and other similar structures that created the other infected, the lairs in which they spawned. He consumed the remaining Whitelight as well. Soon, there was only one source of the virus left, James Heller himself._

_James slumped against a wall, retreating into the Web, unable to deal with a world that his daughter was no longer apart of. He stayed that way, even as the military and Blackwatch converged upon him. They had almost attacked him, weapons at the ready until Col. Douglas Rooks ordered them to stand down, recognizing the look of a man who had lost it all._

_After that, James was taken away, locked up in a lab deep underground to prevent another outbreak from happening. Though some had the idea of using him as a weapon or revitalizing the virus, they were quickly dissuaded when tendrils of biomass would burst from James, consuming them and adding the biomass to the uncaring and unresponsive Prototype._

_James, who never responded physically or visibly to any attempt of contact or communication, allowed his instincts to defend him while he spent the decades in the web with Maya and myself, ignoring everyone else except for Alex._

_When James had discovered Alex in such 'close' proximity to his daughter, he viciously separated Alex from everything, making it so nothing in the Web was open to him. He made sure Alex was miserable, creating a personal hell for his maker._

_As time continued to pass, there was one last visitor for James. The now retired and 92 year old Douglas Rooks. _

"_You haven't aged a day," Was all the elderly man said as he studied James in his new prison. It was similar to a glass tube, one big enough to contain James. James floated inside, suspended using newly developed technology inside a viscous fluid that prevented movement. As Rooks placed his hand on the prison wall, he sighed._

_Nearly twenty years ago the President declared that they had to make James Heller's Prison self-sufficient. To be able to contain him for as long as possible as it looked like he would never die. They had finally finished the technology to do so, and they had finished installing it. While James only responded once during his captivity, and that was when he willingly entered the Containment chamber he was now in, Rooks felt as if he knew the man. As if he knew him well enough to want to be the last one out of the facility before they sealed it and collapsed the tunnels leading to it._

_When he turned and left, I knew that we were truly alone. And it stayed that way for an untold amount of year, possibly decades. I was wrong. The next time we had come in contact with humanity, it had been long enough for an apocalypse to occur, long enough for the land to have been reshaped, long enough for humanity to reestablish themselves with a new tool attributing to their survival, and long enough for someone to make it past the collapsed tunnels._

_I could only pity the small blond child as he stared wide eyed at the amorphous blob that James had degenerated into over the centuries._

XxXxXxXx

Author's note: VIRAL THEORY HAS BEEN REVIVED! After marathoning Prototype and Prototype 2, my brain started churning out ideas at a rapid pace. While I have not updated any other fics in a while, all I can say is life often gets in the way of my fantasy worlds. That's right worlds. Plural. Also I figured out what I'm doing for Tomboy Master, not sure when I'll get the chance to type it up though... Anyways for this fic I would like unique biomass based powers. I am asking you, the readers, for suggestions. I'm going to need a lot of powers for what I have in mind, more than whats in the games. And if you worry about god mode Naruto... he he... that's the end game, at least for going against Pein. Anyways, any Ideas that I like I will include in the fic. If you feel like submitting one, please do!


End file.
